Testament of A Problematic Blond
by Strike Faster Than Starlight
Summary: Izayoi always thought that his world was boring and predictable, this changed when he crossed paths with Naruse Mio and Toujou Basara. Izayoi/Harem and Basara/Harem.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Mondaiji Tachi Ga Isekai Kara Kuru Sou Desu Yo? or Testament of A Sister New Devil. They belong respectively to Tatsunoko Taro and Uesu Tetsuto.**

 _xxxx_

We ca see a blond teen calmly walking up on a hill road. He can't be older than 17, with a lean but yet strong body. His attire consists of a a dark blue school uniform with a yellow shirt under it. He also wears a pair of headphones that are comfortably placed on his head. At the moment, the teen had an annoyed expression on his handsome face.

'' What a boring day.'', Sakamaki Izayoi muttered.

Earlier when he saw those punks bullying a younger student, he thought that at least he could have some type of entertainment with them, no matter how small it would be. The panicked faces of the punks was pretty funny, but it was just a fake enjoyment to the blond. Even so, he kept throwing the rocks that looked more like grenades, causing explosions that had enough force to destroy a small house. Now, he did this type of things because he was bored and not to save the boy that was getting his ass handed by the older teens. The stronger will always prey on the weak so, if the boy didn't want to suffer anymore, then he really needed to learn how to stand up by himself or learn how to fight.

He sincerely missed the old days when he traveled around the world with Canaria. Even if the myths that they investigated were nothing but lies or a pure fantasy, staying with such a strong and intelligent woman like her was fun. Although he would never admit it, Canaria was like a mother to him, and even if he didn't show it in front of Homura and Suzuka, her death affected him to a great deal.

Shaking his head to get ride of such thoughts, Izayoi glanced at the night sky.

 _'' Isn't there anything remotely interesting in this world?''_

He was brought back to reality by a strange sound.

 _''Huh?''_

He heard it again and it looked quite similar to a small explosion. Looking in the direction of the forest besides the hill, the blond saw dust and sparks flying everywhere, followed by destroyed tree's,a strange green light and muffled voices.

 _'' Some type of fight?''_

Izayoi quickly put strenght on his legs and jumped towards the forest. His heart was beating faster and adrenaline cursed through his body at the prospect of a good fight. He wasn't a idiot, it was clear that the people that were in the forest weren't normal humans.

He could hear the voices better now, so he was in the right direction. Increasing the pace, the teen finally arrived at the local. There, he saw three girls. One of them had scarlet hair and was using a normal school uniform, the other two thought were weird, the white haired chibi girl was using something that reminded him of clothes that you would find in a S&M club while the girl with light blue hair was using something akin to an armor. Following their gaze, he saw a brown haired teen with some type of sword in hands, he was fighting against a masked man that had spike hair.

 _'' It seems that they didnt notice me yet.''_

Izayoi then had a nice idea. Picking up a rock from the ground, he screamed.

''OI!''

At this, everyone turned their attention to the newcomer.

''Who are you?'', Lars asked.

''A student? Damn it! Mio, Yuki, Maria, take him to a safer place and erase his memory!.'', Basara spoke hurriedly.

''Got it Basara.'', The three girls said at the same time.

Izayoi ignored their talk and stared at the masked man, who clearly was the strongest between these people.

'' Let me join on the fun too!''

Screaming with excitement, Izayoi threw the rock in Lars direction. It flew at the stunning speed of the third cosmic velocity and hit the masked man right on his stomach, sending him flying. Not wasting his chance, Izayoi instantly appeared in front of Lars, who didn't had recovered yet, and began to give multiple punches on the man's face.

''Hahaha! Ora Ora Ora Ora ORA!''

Giving one last punch, the blond grabbed his face and threw him on the tree's, the impact of Lars body made a layer of dust cover the place.

''Oi get up, the fun is just starting!'', Izayoi exclaimed while walking slowly to Lars direction.

When the dust cleared, He saw that the man wasn't there anymore. Sighing in disappointment, He turned towards the small group of four people that were staring at him with their jaws dropped.

Nobody spoke a single word. After a minute of tense silence, Izayoi lifted his right hand.

''Yo.'' He said casually, wich earned a sweat drop from the group.

''Who the heck are you?'', The red haired girl, Mio he recalled, asked.

''Me? Just a normal student that was passing by...''

''There's no way that a normal student would defeat a demon so easily!'', She shouted with irritation. Was this guy trying to make a fool of her?

''So that guy was a demon? Interesting...''

''Answer me!''

''Mio, stop.''

''But Basara-'', The brown haired boy lifted one hand, stopping her. Looking at Izayoi, Basara smiled.

''Thank you for the help, but we can't ignore what we saw you do, if you don't mind could we talk about it later?''

Izayoi shrugged.

''I don't mind and I do have my own questions too.'',Basara nodded.

The purple eyed teen noticed something weird, a movement in the shadows. Seeing a tall and muscled man emerge from the ground behind Basara, his eyes widened.

''Watch out!'', Izayoi screamed.

Before he could move, the mysterious man stabbed Basara's back.

''BASARA!'', The armored girl shouted with panick on her voice.

Mio just stared with a blank face as Basara fell to the ground, her eyes filling with tears while red energy began to surge from her body, covering it.

''Nooooooooo!''

With her scream, the energy was released, vaporizing the demonic man and sending everyone, except Izayoi, flying for a few meters.

 _''That's quite the amount of power.''_ He mused as he watched the ground and the tree's being destroyed by Mio's redish energy.

Mio then began to float in mid air.

''What's happening?'', Basara asked while standing up with great difficult. Izayoi was a little surprised by the durability the guy seemed to possess.

''B-Basara...!''

''Mio!''

''I can barely control this power, if this continues then I'll-'',She began, but the brown haired teen interrupted her.

''Don't give up!''

''Please Basara, Kill me, do it before I destroy this world!.''

He gazed at her for some seconds.

''I refuse.'', He told her firmly.

''Y-You idiot!''

''You're my little sister, so I'll definitly take you back home.''

At his words, the tears begun to descend by the scarlet haired girl's cheeks.

''Please save me... onii-chan.'',She whispered.

Basara materialised his sword, ready to use vanishing shift despite the injuries that he had but...

''Wait a moment.'',The voice of the blond guy stopped him.

Basara silently glanced at Izayoi, as if silently telling him to say what he wanted.

''We just need to stop the energy right? Then let me do it.''

''What?'', Basara was a little shocked by his words.

''You're in a bad state, so I'll save her for you.''

Izayoi's proclamation astonished the green eyed teen, but when he saw the determination inside Izayoi's eyes, he sighed and gave a small grin.

''Okay, if you have a way to save her, then I'll leave it to you.''

Smirking at Basara, Izayoi walked towards Mio. He clenched his fist and gave a weak punch in the girl's stomach. The effect was instantenous, the energy dispersed and the girl fell, easily being caught by Izayoi before she hit the ground. He looked at her face and saw that she was sleeping.

''You really did it.'' Basara's voice reached his ears.

''Yeah, we should go to a safer place, You need to threat those wounds, they look terrible.'', Looking at Yuki and Maria, He growled,'' Hey! stop spacing out and help the guy, he is barely standing.''

The girls quickly did as told, the both of them holding Basara by his shoulders. The white haired loli turned towards him.

''We can go to Basara-san's house, follow us uhmm...''

''Sakamaki Izayoi.''

''Then Izayoi-san, please come with us.''

Nodding, the blond began to walk besides them, thinking that from now on, things would get a lot more interesting.

 _xxxx_

 **AN: Hello guys I'm bringing to all of you a Mondaiji/Sister new devil crossover! As you can see, Izayoi won't go to Little Garden(at least not for now), and before anyone asks me, yes there will be pairings, it will be:**

 **Izayoi x Mini harem, the girls will be Yuki, Older Kurumi and Zest(maybe Kuro Usagi and Shirayuki if I decide to make Izayoi and the sister new devil gang go to Little Garden)**

 **Basara Mini Harem, girls are Mio, Chisato and Maria( maybe Asuka later)**

 **To those that read my other stories, This week I'll update my Bleach/Rakudai no kishi story and on the next one it'll be the turn of my Bleach/Fate Grand Order crossover to be updated, I didn't update them earlier because I lost my muse for some time but now it's back at full force! lol**

 **This first chapter was small because it's mostly a test to see the reception but don't expect the next ones to be big, they will generally have 2,000 words.**

 **I also would like to know if someone would be willing to beta read this story since english is not my first language and I'm sure that having a beta would make this story waaay better.**

 **That's it for now guys(and girls?), Leave a review saying your opinion, I accept everything, even harsh criticism, you can send flames too but they'll just be ignored :D**


	2. Chapter 2

The door of the Toujou residence opened abruptly, and by it passed,five teens. Entering on the house,Izayoi,Yuki and Maria made their way upstairs with a injured Basara and unconscious Mio. Yuki and Maria then went to one of the rooms, but before they closed the door, Maria turned her head towards the blond.

''Her room is the next one Izayoi-san, could you please take Mio-sama there? She's not hurt so I think a good night's sleep is everything that she needs at the moment, Yuki and I will treat Basara-san's wounds.'', The loli succubus said.

Izayoi just gave a small nod and went to the room that the white haired girl spoke about. Opening the door, he came inside and deposited the red haired beauty on her bed, glancing around, he noted that the room was a little plain, but still held femininity to it. His eyes landed on a portrait that was above the desk, it showed a younger version of Mio with two person's, a man and a woman. Probably her parents, Izayoi mused.

Covering her till the shoulders with a pink blanket, he casually walked out of the room, slowly closing the door to not make any sound that could awake the tired girl. Going through the corridor, he paused and glanced towards the closed door of Basara's room. He could faintly hear the voices of Yuki and Maria saying the name of the brown haired teen over and over again while promising to him, no, more like to themselves that he would be okay. His eyes then focused ahead of him again and he walked downstairs, going to what could only be the living room and sitting on the couch. He just stared at the ceiling, lost in thoughts.

The boredoom that he felt till an hour ago was now replaced with excitement, he finally found something in this boring world that caught his attention. That same world that he could only hate when he was younger, now actually proved to be not so boring. He finally met people with special gifts just like him, and his fight against the masked man, albeit short, had been fun. He couldn't wait till he fought against the guy again.

 _''I just hope that he will not ran away again, and that in the next time, he can put up some fight.''_

Izayoi knew that the man was holding back, it was obvious by the way he acted that he was just testing Basara and the others.

While those kind of thoughts were running through his head, he didn't hear the sound of steps, indicating that someone was approaching him. Instantly, two figures stood in front of him, Izayoi then came back to the real world.

''So, how's his situation?'', Izayoi asked.

''He's out of danger now, the only thing that Basara-san needs is to rest a little and he will be good again in no time!'', Maria exclaimed with a smile while Yuki just nodded her head, agreeing with the words of her comrade.

''That's good and all, but since that Basara guy is unavaliable at the moment, the two of you will need to answer my questions in his place.''

''I don't have a problem with that, as long as you answer our questions too.'', Maria spoke with a serious look on her cute face . The blond just smirked.

''Fair enough.'', Gazing at the duo, he decided to ask the most obvious question first,'' So, who was that guy? And what is he?'', He questioned.

''We don't know his name, but as Mio-sama mentioned back in the forest, he is a demon, and he is after Mio-sama.''

''Ok, Now tell me what are you two and why he's after red princess?'',Izayoi actually alredy had a good idea to why the guy was after the red haired girl, but decided to ask to confirm some of his suspicions. Maria and Yuki just blinked at the nickname that Izayoi accidentaly gave to Mio and then giggled, anxious to call Mio by that nickname and see her reaction. After some seconds, the girls regained their composure.

''Well, I'm a succubus, You must have heard about that name from some friends or saw it on tv or even books and mangas.''

''And I'm actually a part of the clan of heroes,wich is just as the name says.'', Yuki said plainly.

''So you're a hero,''Izayoi pointed at Yuki,''And you're a loli succubus?'', he pointed at Maria, who nodded happily,''Well, that's a first.''

''Do you have more questions Izayoi-san?''

''Just one succuloli, Why he's after princess?'', Maria glanced at Yuki, who looked at her insecurely.

''Well, Mio-sama is a powerful demon...'', She started.

''You know, it feels like you're telling half-truths.'', When Maria was about to speak again, Izayoi lifted his hand, interrupting the young girl,''Let me tell you what I think, it looks like princess is someone of extreme importance and, I dare say, she must be royalty. Yes she is powerful, but the way you speak of her plus, that little moment of hesitation that you had just gave me the answers I needed.'' He finished with a arrogant smirk, and the girls could only stare at him in amazement.

 _''Not only is he strong, but he is also cunning and intelligent, what a dangerous man.''_ , Both thought at the same time.

Seeing as it was impossible to lie to him now, Maria spoke slowly.

''Yes, you're right, Mio-sama is someone extremely important to the demon world, but I'm afraid that this is the most I can say to you.'' She declared firmly.

Izayoi just waved his hand,''That's fine for me, I don't care that much about that sort of details.''

''We answered all of your questions Izayoi-san, we would appreciate if you could do the same now.''

''Sure, ask whatever you want.''

''Ok.'', Maria cleared her throat,''What are you Izayoi-san?''

''A human and a teenager.''

''So you're also from some type of clan? A descendent of a hero?''

''Nothing like that, It's just as I said, I'm just a teenager, I had this enormous strenght since birth and I don't know from where it came from, so there's no point in asking about what type of powers I have.''

''Eeehh, fine, so my next question is...'', Maria looked straight into Izayoi's eyes,''Are you a friend? or a enemy?'', After the question was made, Yuki also focused her attention on him.

Izayoi shook his head, clearly amused by the question.

''I'm not your enemy.''Maria and Yuki sighed in relief,'' But I'm also not a friend.'', Their eyes widened.

''What?''

''It's just as you heard, yeah, I helped you guys, but as red princess said, she would destroy the world, I couldn't let she do it.'', He said, with the image of Suzuka's bright smile and Homura's tiny smirk on his head,'' Also, I can see that you guys can grow stronger, and that was another reason for me to lend a hand.''

''If you're not our ally, why do you want us to grow stronger? That doesn't make any sense for me!'', Yuki exclaimed in frustration, the attitude of the man in front of her greatly confusing her, and she didn't like it. Maria looked at her with 'surprise' written all over her face, she nevver expected Yuki to react this way.

''The answer is rather simple...I want to have fun.''

''Huh?'', Was all that the blue and white haired women could say.

''You see, I always felt a enormous boredoom regarding this world,now that I found people that can put up a challenge, I wan't to fight. Against you guys and Basara and of course, against the demons, if you think I'll enter in your way, don't worry, that's not what I want to do, but when I see that all of you got stronger, prepare yourself, because I'll fight against all of you.'', Izayoi spoke, his eyes shining with raw emotion.

The girls were speechless, not believing what Izayoi just said. The blond then stood up,''I think we're finished for today, I need to go back to my house, take care of that guy ok?'', They nodded,'' But I gotta say, that Basara guy sure is luck,having the red princess, a cute loli and a gorgeous blue haired knight with great legs on his harem? Any man would be jealous.'', Maria smiled at the compliment while Yuki's cheeks reddened and she just stared at him, not knowing how to respond. Turning his back to them, Izayoi walked towards the door and opened it, waving a hand at them without even looking, he got out of the house, leaving the two young women standing there in complete silence.

 _xxxx_

Lars was currently leaning against a wall, still feeling a little sore from his previous battle. In front of him stood a voluptuous woman. Her hair was as white as the snow and her skin, was dark and smooth. She had large breasts, a shapely ass and pointy ears.

'' You're really not looking that well Lars.'', She spoke calmly''But that is partially your own fault.'', He looked at her, but because of the mask he was using, Zest was not capable of seeing the annoyed look that marked his face.

''Heh, My fault? So why don't you go and try to fight against that blond guy that attacked me Zest? Let's see if you'll have a better result, maybe Zolgear will pat you on the head.'' Lars spoke, his words dripping with irritation. Zest narrowed her eyes.

''Watch your words Lars.'', She growled at him.

''Sorry, it was not my intention to make you angry.'', He said in a polite tone, he knew that the fury of a woman was worse than hell itself, so in a way, he was trying to calm her with his apology,''If you excuse me, I'll be going.'', Hurriedly passing by Zest's side, Lars walked till the end of the corridor and turned to the left, being no more in the line of her vision.

Now alone in the empty hall, Zest held a green gem, in the blink of an eye, a Hologram appeared. It was showing images between Lars and the blond teenager. Zest then paused when the hologram zoomed on his handsome face and she engraved everything in her mind. His piercing purple eyes, strong jaw line and devilish smirk. He was indeed a handsome young man.

 _''If only Zolgear-sama was younger...'',_ She sighed mentally. and focused her eyes once again on the frozen and handsome face of the man.

Yes, that human caught her attention, even thought Lars was not going all out, neither was the teen, and during the entire fight, the blond was laughing in delight, as if he was having a great amount of fun, indeed a strange man, but she was tremendously curious about him.

 _''I wan't to see how far you'll go, show me your true strenght in your next battles, human.''_

Putting the gem back on her pocket, Zest made her way to her quarters,the image of one Sakamaki Izayoi lingering on her mind the entire time...

 _xxxx_

 **AN: New year New chapter! Oh now that I touched on the subject, Happy New year guys! Wish a great 2017 for everybody!**

 **Also, sorry for the lateness, and thank you for everyone that favorited and followed this story, it got more attention than I thought, wich is always a good thing xD**

 **I'll try to update this story monthly, I like to write this crossover, but there are other stories that I need to give attention, those stories being my Bleach/Fate crossover, Bleach/Rakudai No Kishi and of course my Bleach/Skulduggery Pleasant story( I'm a big Skulduggery fan haha).**

 **That chapter didn't have any action and it was more focused on interaction and dialogue, I don't know if I said it before, but I'll follow the Shinmai canon(with some big changes on it due to Izayoi's presence), expect slice of life chapters too since I enjoy writing about it(any reader of my Bleach/Fate crossover can confirm it lol)**

 **Almost forgot, after reading everyone's review and thinking carefully about it, I decided to change the harem again(for more information, read the authors note of chapter 1), I actually really wanted to put Chisato on Izayoi's Harem, but I'll let her stay in Basara's harem, besides, I can always write another story with the main pairing being Izayoi x Chisato after I finish this one haha.**

 **A big thanks to: Neema Amiry, Jack Vile Ripper, YuukiAsuna-chan, philipbaxton, thechampionmike957, eddielog101, skedoso, theraceytracey, pilgrimtod, brianday557, Amvmaster, Dawolfmun, 9, therealtwoface9 and guest. Thaks for all the reviews!**

 **Hope that you guys enjoyed it :)**


	3. Chapter 3

A new day arrived in the city of Tokyo. In a certain room at the Canaria foster home, a young man with messy blond hair was lying asleep. When the sunlight passed through the open window and struck him on his face, he grunted. Trying to ignore the annoying light, he rolled on the bed and he closed his eyes, covering his head with the pillow.

Soon, the door slowly opened, and a yooung girl came into the room. Her hair was brown, her eyes a deep blue, and her skin had a peach tone. She seemed to be around 12 years old.

Seeing the young man still lying on the bed, she shook her head and let out a sigh while she approached the figure. Lifting one of her small hands, she shook the boy's shoulder.

''Iza-nii, Iza-nii wake up! You're going to be late!'', Suzuka exclaimed.

''Hmmm...''

Receving this as a response from her older brother, Suzuka got a little annoyed.

''Come on stop being lazy Iza-nii! I don't like to wake up early too but we need to go to school! not to talk that Homura is already waiting for us at the table to eat breakfast.'', She said while pushing the sheets from him.

''Okay, okay, I'm already awake.'', Izayoi said with a yawn while he groggily got up and scratched his head.

Opening his purple eyes, he looked at his younger sister, who was still in the room with a hand on her waist while she looked at him.

''You know, you can leave Suzuka, I need to get dressed...Unless you're already developing an interest in boys and is curious about them? Oh my, I never expected for my younger sister to have this kind of thoughts, but to be interested in your older brother...never expected you to be the brocon type Suzuka.'', He said lightly.

Suzuka's face flushed a bright red while she tried to form a phrase between her stuters.

''T-t-that's not it! Don't get the wrong idea Iza-nii, and I'm not a brocon!'', She shouted,''A-Anyways, I'll wait downstairs with Homura, see you in a few minutes!'', And with that, she closed the door with a ''BAM''. Izayoi just shook his head and laughed, clearly amused by her reaction.

''That's what I needed to fully wake me up.'', Looking at the clock, he clicked his tongue in displeasure.

''Better get ready.'', Saying that, Izayoi walked towards the bathroom and brushed his teeth. Coming back to his room, he opened his wardrobe, took a clean white shirt and his school uniform. After finishing changing clothes, h grabbed his ipod, headphones and school bag. After confirming that nothing was missing, Izayoi went down to the kitchen. Getting there, he was greeted by the voice of his younger brother.

''Waking up late again Iza-nii? You really should sleep earlier so you can wake up at the right hour to go to school.'', Saigou Homura spoke nonchalantly.

''Oi Oi, I'm allowed to miss school from time to time, my scores are aways 100 in every test and I'm more knowlegdeable about majority of the topics that they pass to us in class than the teachers themselves.''

''That may be true, but did you forget that even with high scores, missing classes can make you repeat the year? And also, to get a good job you need to finish school properly right?'', The purple eyed boy asked,no, more like stated this to his older brother.

Izayoi smiled at Homura's words.

''You're completely right my dear little brother. And by the looks of it, you're getting more intellingent with each passing day, if I'm not careful you could catch up to me!", He said, half of the things Izayoi said teasingly, but yet, there was sincerity mixed. Homura didn't respond, but by the almost imperceptible smile on his face, he was somewhat happy with Izayoi's ''compliment.''

The three then just sat there, eating while chating lively about trivial things and in Izayoi's and Suzuka's case, making jokes and trying to provoke or tease each other, Homura just shook his head and ate his breed quietly. 20 minutes passed by and the trio had already finished eating. Izayoi quickly washed the plates, grabbed his school bag. Walking out of the house, he saw that his adopted siblings were already in front of the gates. Catching up to them, they walked together quietly, just enjoying the comfortable silence that engulfed them. Although the world was boring for Izayoi, it still had things and moments that the blond appreciated. Meeting with Canaria when he was younger, his time travelling around the world with her, the words that she spoke to him when they were visiting the Iguaçu falls in Brazil so many years ago and of course, times like that where he can just relax and enjoy the company of his little brother and sister.

His train of thoughts were broke at the sight of the school. As usual, the gates were filled with students passing by it with hurry, certainly not wanting to get late and be scolded by the teachers. Coming into the school grounds, the three of them came to a stop and shared a glance.

''Well, we're going then, please Iza-nii stay inside the classes today.", Homura said. Izayoi shrugged.

''I'll try.'', the two 12 year olds sighed at the same time, Izayoi chucked at this,''Better be going too.'', He announced.

''Ok, and don't forget Iza-nii, you don't need to wait for us today, we agreed to go to a friends house today to play some video games, his mother will bring us back later.'', Suzuka spoke, her tone cheerful.

Nodding, he binded his farewells to them and walked towards to the building that belonged to the high schoolers while Homura and Suzuka simply walked to the middle schoolers.

 _xxxx_

 _''Finally!''_

Izayoi exclaimed mentally. Classes were absolutely boring. Teachers passing subjects that he knew all to well. Due to his desinterest in classes and the fact that time was passing slowly, Izayoi decided to take a small nap right at the middle of classes. His teacher, a woman around her thirties with dark hair and good looks noted that and slammed her hands on his desk, waking the sleeping teen. Looking beyond angry at his lack of attention to her lessons, the teacher forced Izayoi to go solve the 20 exercises that she wrote on the blackboard. Getting up without a hurry, he made his way to the blackboard and wrote the answers. To the teacher astonishment, all of them were correct. Ignoring the stuttering teacher and his wide eyed classmates, he returned to his desk and fastly slept again. Deciding that it would be better to leave the boy do what he wanted, She returned to the lessons.

That was the most entertaining thing that happened to him during the entire day.

He was just glad to finally get out of the school.

Now he was wallking through the streets of Tokyo without a destination in mind. Since Homura and Suzuka would just arrive at home later, he decided to try to find something interesting to do. Maybe go to the arcade or scare some punks like the ones at the river a few days ago.

 _''Speaking of that, it's already been 5 days since I discovered the existence of demons... I wonder when I'll meet another one.''_

Feeling his stomach grumble, he stopped.

''I think I'll grab something to eat.'' He murmured to himself. Checking his wallet and seeing that he still had a good amount of money, he entered the first restaurant that the saw.

When he passe through the door, the first thing he noted was that there weren't many clients here, wich in his opinion was something good since he wouldn't need to wait too long for the food.

Sitting in one of the tables, Izayoi was approached by one of the waitress and ordered a small portion of meat and some green tea. Receiving a nod from the woman, he sat more comfortably, while the woman walked away. Izayoi then looked around the place just to kill some time. Gazing at his surroundings, his eyes abruptly stopped when he recognized a figure sitting in one of the tables.

 _''Hoh...''_

Smiling, the blond got up and walked to the direction of the brown haired boy that was happily eating his food with an equaly happy spike haired guy. Aprpoaching both, he stopped in front of their table. Neither of them noticed him, showing how immersed they were in eating the delicious food that was in front of them, this just left Izayoi amused.

Tapping the green eyed teen's shoulder, Izayoi cracked a smile as he watched the teen turn towards him and widen his eyes, the other guy also had his eyes widened to their maximum wnen he saw him.

''Izayoi!'', Basara exclaimed.

''Yo Basara, seems like you're feeling better.'', The blond answered casually.

Basara smiled at Izayoi.

''Yeah, I'm alright now,also, thanks for your help.'', Basara spoke with a grateful tone.

''Don't sweat over it'', Izayoi waved his hand nonchalantly. Gazing at the other occupant of the table, his eye lit up. Basara, noting at where the blond was looking, quickly spoke.

''Oh right, let me introduce you guys, this is Takigawa Yahiro, a classmate of mine, Takigawa this is Sakamaki Izayoi, he helped me with a problem I had before.''

Takigawa stood up and extended his right hand to the teen.

''Nice to meet you Sakamaki.'', Izayoi caught his hand, retributing the greeting.

''Nice to see you again too, masked guy.'', At their surprised expression, Izayoi smirked,''What? You guys thought that I wouldn't notice? The hair, even the height and voice, although now being more...normal, is exactly the same, just an idiot wouldn't realize who you are.'', Izayoi stated, as if saying 'that's obvious'.

 _''Well, if Mio and the girls heard Izayoi saying that, they would certainly be angry...especially because they still didn't make the connection between Takigawa and Lars.'',_ Basara thought with a sweatdrop.

''Also, how do you know my name? Did the sexy knight and the succuloli tell you?''

''Eeehhh, yeah they told me your name and what you guys talked too.'', Izayoi nodded.

''I already expected that...and then, are you guys talking about something interesting? Also, masked guy, would you like to continue our fight? I can tell that you were holding back too!", Izayoi asked expectantly.

Takigawa and Basara just laughed nervoulsly at his enthusiasm.

''Ah, sorry, but I would prefer not to fight against you now.''

Izayoi's excitement faded.

''Is that so?'', He asked monotously, Takigawa nodded fervently.

''Well that's too bad.'', He scratched his head, ''I going back to my table, good to see you up again Basara, and if you or Takigawa are interested in a good fight, just search for me, I'll gladly face you both.'', His eyes shone with excitement, wich made both teens shudder.

When Izayoi turned his body and began to walk towards his table, he heard a voice coming from Basara's and Takigawa's table. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw a beautiful woman with long dark hair and enormous breasts standing at Basara's side, she was using a white coat and red glasses. The woman then sat together with them and glanced at him by the corner of her eye, gazing at him and cautiously studying him, as if to judge if he was a treat.

Izayoi smirked. Seeing this, the woman turned her attention to the two teens that were sitting with her. When the blond arrived at his table, the waitress came back with his food. Eating it quietly, Izayoi finished his meal and his green tea. Paying for the food, he got out of the restaurant and began to walk through the streets, making his way back to his home.

 _xxxx_

Just like Homura and Suzuka said, the mother of their friend took them back to the Canaria foster home. Izayoi politely thanked the woman, who just smiled kindly at him and said that it was no problem. After the woman's departure, the trio came inside the house, they ate the dinner that Izayoi prepared for them. Finishing dinner, Suzuka dragged Homura to the living room, where they watched some anime that was passing on tv. Suzuka's eyes were sparkling while she saw the magical girl flying in the skies while Homura had a bored look on his face and pretended to watch the show. Shaking his head, Izayoi headad to the bathroom. Turning the shower, he let the warm water soak him while he cleaned his body. 10 minutes later, the teen came inside his room, hair wet and a towel wrapped around his waist. Finishing drying himself, Izayoi put up a white t-shirt and black shorts, He walked to his window and opened it. Immediately, a cool breeze hit his face.

''What a nice night.'', He sighed with glee,''Perfect to go greet that stalker.''

Smirking, Izayoi jumped through the window.

 _xxxx_

Zest was currently on top of a house a few meters from the Canaria foster home. By the orders of her master Zolgear, she was keeping an eye on the mysterious blonde teen. When Zolgear saw the footage of the teen's fight against Lars and how he easily dispersed Wilbert's power with just a casual punch when Nasure Mio lost control, he became quite intrigued with the young man. Not being one to disobey her master and being quite curious about the blond as well, she immediately began her task.

with her enhaced vision, Zest watched as the blond walked inside his room with just a towel covering him. Droplets of water fell through his strong chest and abs, his messy blond hair was wet and sticking to his forehead. With a blush on her face, she gulped and turned around when she saw him take the towel. After a few minutes, she looked at the room again, judging that he would be already dressed and yet, feeling a litle disappointed at the thought. Her eyes widened when she saw that he was not there.

Feeling a tap on her shoulder, Zest turned around and to her shock, the blond teen was right in front of her.

''Yo!'', He greeted,''So you're the one that was watching me for the last 30 minutes?'', he asked.

Regainig her composure, Zest crossed her arms over her big bosom, making them bonce to the delight of the blond.

''You're quite fast for a ''human'', but you're correct, Sakamaki Izayoi.''

''Let me guess, the big boss ordered you to observe me?'', Izayoi questioned.

Lifitng an eyebrow, Zest spoke,''Huh, seems like there's no need to beat around the bush when it comes to you boy. Your assumptions are indeed right, I came here in the name of my master.'',She stated.

''Your master? And who would your master be?''

''That's none of your concern human.''

''None of my concern huh? Guess I'll have to make you spill it.'', He said dangerously.

Before Zest could even move, the blond's foot made contact with her abdomen, sending her flying through the air.

''Hahahaha!'', Izayoi laughed while he jumped towards her, ready to throw a punch.

When the fist came closer to ther, she managed to twist her body and grab his fist in mid air. She then aimed a kick to the teen's head, wich was evaded by the blond. Taking some distance from him, Zest landed on the roof of a random house. Creating a ball of fire in her hand, she threw it at Izayoi, who just casually waved his hand and dispersed the flames.

 _''He is strong, and the most frightening thing is that he is still holding back!'',_ The dark skinned beauty thought.

''Hey, you're pretty strong! I would put you close to the level of the masked guy!'', Izayoi complimented her.

''I should be the one saying that you're powerful, it's clear for me that you're not going all out.'', She spoke.

Izayoi just scratched his the back of his head.

''So you noted that huh? Well it doesn't matter,let's keep having some fun.'', Zest shook her head.

''Sorry but I will not fight against you, the difference in strenght is clear, so I'll take my leaving now.'', Saying that, a dark circle appeared behind her.

Izayoi just sighed.

''Again? You're the second person that refuses to fight against me...Guess it can't be helped.'', Putting his hands inside the pockets of his shorts, Izayoi lazily sat on the roof,''Just tell something to your master...''

''And what would that be?'', Her question made him smile arrogantly.

''That I'll be the one to defeat him, so he is better be ready for that.'', Izayoi spoke with confidence, afterall, his belief was that there was no man in this planet as strong as him, so the blond didn't even possess a bit of doubt about his victory when the time to fight against this ''master'' guy arrived.

Saying nothing, Zest began to enter the circle.

''And thank him for me for sending such a beautiful woman to be my stalker!'', He shouted.

Zest almost tripped.

 _''B-Beautiful?!''_

Her face was fifth shades of red now.

Pretending that she didn't heard what he just said, Zest finally entered the black circle, disappearing from Izayoi's sight.

Smirking, the blond got up and jumped towards his house. Entering his room, he closed the window. Picking his headphones, he sat on his bed while listening to Hands Like houses lion skin on his Ipod.

 _''Maybe the day wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.''_

With those thoughts, Sakamaki Izayoi closed his eyes and just kept enjoying the music.

 _xxxx_

 **AN: So here's the third chapter of Testament Of A Problematic Blond. As I said, this will be updated monthly.**

 **This chapter was, as I warned you guys before, more of a slice of life, with a small fight(if we can even call an exchange of blows that can be counted in a hand that lol).**

 **I was actually thinking on making Homura and Suzuka have a bigger role in this story, something like the two of them learning to use their gifts earlier and get involved in the sister new devil plot, I think it could be an interesting turn of events (speaking of them, yes, I made them be 2 years older than in cannon at this moment). I think it would be pretty cool, Homura's powers are pretty cool(and strong) though I'm unsure if I should give him the Proto Keravnos earlier... Suzuka's powers are interesting too.**

 **Also, next week I'll upload a Izayoi X Prithvi one shot, by the spoilers of Last Embryo they seem to be good friends and have a good relationship...I know that we don't know that much about her personality but I'll still write it lol.**

 **Oh, and if you guys never heard of Hands Like Houses before, go search for them right now, their music is awesome!(and the lyrics of their songs are always powerful).**

 **Now to the reviews:**

 **Skedoso: I'll do my best to release a chapter at the beginning of each month, after I finish my Bleach/Fate story this one will be my priority :)**

 **thechampionmike957: Haha, yeah, Chisato will be with Basara in this story, although I'm planning a Izayoi x Chisato story too. Yuuki and Zest will be my main focus for now, I'll develop their relationship with Izayoi first, after that I'll focus on Kurumi.**

 **philipbaxton: I'm plan to fo lemons. And I liked the idea of a Nonaka sisters thresome for Izayoi!**

 **Neema Amiry: Thanks man!**

 **Jack vile Ripper: Yeah, Izayoi x Chisato will be the main focus on another story that I'm currently planning The sad part is that I'll just post it when this fic passess the 10 chapter mark :/ lol**

 **I'll see you all in the next update!**


End file.
